Mentiras iridiscentes
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: Sólo hay un modo de guardar un secreto: mientes. Pero ¿cuántas mentiras puedes contar, cuántos secretos puedes guardar y a costa de qué? Las pesadillas de Harry vuelven y él al fin resuelve que están tomando el control de su vida; ha de hacer algo al respecto. Y en el proceso de librarse de ellas, ¿con quién se encuentra, más que con el sanador de mentes Draco Malfoy? [Traducción]


Ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic en inglés _Iridescent lies_ , por **The Lady Arturia**. Dado que tiene la odiosa manía de no dejarnos poner links en las historias, no puedo ponerlo aquí, pero podéis encontrar en mi perfil el enlace directo a la historia original. Si sabéis inglés, realmente deberíais ir a echarle un vistazo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Cualquier cosa reconocible pertenece a nuestra reina,** JKR **. Todo lo demás es de** The Lady Arturia **. Y la traducción al español es mía, por supuesto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El principio de las mentiras**

* * *

 **[22 de octubre de 2011]**

 **11:43 PM**

Se despertó con un sobresalto, cubierto en sudor, jadeando y buscando aire. Se quedó quieto, sus ojos corriendo en rededor, intentando ver en la oscuridad. Tanteando durante un momento, encontró su varita y efectuó el hechizo Lumos sin palabras, moviendo lentamente la mano en un amplio arco. Cuando se convenció de que no había visitantes no deseados en la habitación, se recostó de nuevo en las almohadas y suspiró.

Respirando profundamente, se concentró en calmar su corazón galopante mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente. Ginny se movió a su lado, y él se giró para encontrarla mirándolo con ojos cansados.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —gruñó, sus palabras espesas por el sueño.

—Nada, vuelve a dormir —susurró él. Ella lo miró durante un momento largo antes de asentir y girarse.

Él la miró mientras su respiración se ralentizaba, y una vez estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bajo la calma del sueño, agitó la varita y murmuró unos cuantos hechizos. Cuando todos los encantamientos protectores estuvieron en su lugar, depositó la varita en la mesilla de noche, abrió uno de los cajones y, tras hurgar un poco, sacó un pequeño frasco. Entornó los ojos sobre la etiqueta, descubrió que era el equivocado y, después de rebuscar por un momento más, encontró el correcto: un frasco de la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Vaciando en su garganta una cantidad considerable del líquido, lo devolvió a su sitio y se metió bajo las sábanas, subiéndoselas hasta la barbilla.

Miró al techo hasta que sintió el arrastre familiar de la inconsciencia tirar de sus sentidos, y voluntariamente se rindió a él mientras lo conducía bajo su velo de negrura.

* * *

 **[23 de octubre de 2011]**

 **10:51 AM**

—¿Vuelves a tener pesadillas?

Asintió mientras Hermione colocaba una taza humeante de té en la mesa y descansaba en la silla en frente de él.

—¿Lo sabe Ginny?

—Claro que no.

—¿Cómo es que no?

Él rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Porque no se lo he contado. ¿Por qué crees?

Hermione frunció los labios y entrelazó las manos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que me lo estás contando a mí, mientras que tu esposa no lo sabe?

—Si no querías que te lo contara, deberías habérmelo dicho antes de que…

—No me refería a eso —cortó ella, sacudiendo la mano—. Lo que quería decir es que me sorprende que hayas acudido a mí primero.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo sorprendente de esto?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un sonidito metálico vino de la cocina y ella se apresuró hacia allí. Él bebió de su té lentamente mientras esperaba que volviera, y así volvió, unos cinco minutos después, con una bandeja de galletas recién hechas en sus manos.

Depositó las galletas en la mesa de al lado para que se enfriaran y volvió a su sitio.

—Pues, como iba diciendo —comenzó mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina y los dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la mesa—, deberías contárselo a Ginny.

—Hermione, si pudiera hablar con Ginny acerca de esto, no estaría aquí ahora, ¿verdad? —espetó él, frustrado porque ella no lo dejara estar.

Pero siendo la persona tozuda que era, ella sólo le dirigió una mirada simpática y se recostó, como esperando que se explicase.

Él suspiró.

—Los niños volverán de la Madriguera mañana, y si le contara a Ginny que las pesadillas acerca de mis memorias sobre la guerra y todos mis desafíos a la muerte están volviendo para perseguirme, después de casi una década desde las últimas… Ya sabes cómo es, Hermione. Estará muy al tanto de cada pequeña cosa que haga, y los niños comenzarán a darse cuenta.

Ella mantuvo una expresión pensativa y, finalmente, asintió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sí que ha salido a su madre, después de todo.

Él soltó una risa nasal y alcanzó una galleta, sólo para que le abofetearan la mano.

—¡Oye!

—Déjame enfriarlas, no seas tan precipitado —le reprendió, agitando la varita y efectuando un hechizo enfriador sobre la bandeja—. Hala, ahora sí que puedes coger una.

—¿Tengo permiso? —preguntó él sarcásticamente, y ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Sí, tienes permiso.

Él rodó los ojos mientras cogía una galleta y la mordía, gimiendo por cómo se derritió en la boca.

—¿Está buena? —cuestionó ella, nerviosamente.

Él se preguntó si debería hacer como si no lo estuviera sólo por molestarla, pero decidió que no. Conociendo a Hermione, probablemente haría otra tanda más y lo forzaría a quedarse hasta que estuvieran listas, de modo que pudiera probarlas por ella.

—¡Están sublimes! ¿Quién lo habría pensado, eh?

—Y, por supuesto, tuviste que decirlo de forma que yo me tuviera que preguntar si es un cumplido o un insulto —dijo categóricamente, pareciendo disgustada.

Él sonrió y se relajó, alegrándose por haber decidido ir a hablar con ella.

—¿Ves? Esto es exactamente por qué he acudido a ti primero. Si fueras Ginny, ya me estarías arrastrando a algún sanador de mentes.

Las comisuras de la boca de ella temblaron cuando intentó esconder su sonrisa.

—Bueno, ella hace lo que hace porque se preocupa.

—Ya lo sé. Y no significa que tenga que estar contento por ello.

No quiso decirlo de manera que pareciera que se estaba quejando, pero la forma en que la frente de Hermione se arrugó en un preocupado ceño fruncido le hizo sacudir la mano e intentar aclarar sus palabras.

—Es como Ron y tú, sólo que Ginny es mucho más razonable cuando no está siendo completamente terca por algo.

Hermione no pareció muy convencida, pero, antes de que pudiera responder, hubo un chasquido desde el flu y la voz de Ron llamó desde la habitación anexa.

—Ha llegado a casa pronto —dijo Hermione, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él la agarró del brazo y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Espero que recuerdes que te he contado esto en confidencia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo sé, Harry, y no se lo contaré a Ginny a menos que tú quieras.

—No es Ginny quien me preocupa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, con una expresión boquiabierta en el rostro.

—¿Quieres que mienta a Ron? —susurró apresuradamente, mientras los pasos de Ron hacían eco en el vestíbulo.

—No tienes que mentirle, sólo… no contarle la verdad —le susurró él en respuesta, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡No, no lo es!

—Hermione, échame una mano, ¿quieres? ¿No me has oído gritar desde la otra habitación?

Rompieron su combate de miradas cuando Ron entró torpemente en la habitación, sus brazos cargados con bolsas encima de bolsas.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué es todo esto? —exclamó Hermione, inmediatamente ayudando a Ron a librarse de las bolsas.

Él cogió la mayoría de Ron y las dejó caer en la mesa y las sillas, husmeando en una de ellas con curiosidad.

—Ron… ¿es esto lo que yo creo que es…?

—¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí! Fui a tu casa y Ginny me dijo que estabas aquí, así que he tenido que volver —dijo Ron, hurgando en la bolsa y sacando de ella varias cajas—. Toma —dijo, pasándole a Harry cuatro cajas—. Éstos son para ti y los niños. Y éstos —Le dio cuatro a Hermione— ¡son para nosotros!

—¿Teléfonos móviles? —dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, intercambiando una mirada.

—¡Eso es! Vi éstos rebajados cuando estaba fuera, comprando cosas para la tienda, y pensé «¿por qué no?», ¿sabéis?

—No, no lo sé —espetó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos—. Por favor, explícame por qué has despilfarrado tanto dinero en comprar más teléfonos móviles, cuando ya tenemos suficientes.

—«Despilfarrado», dice —rio Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer—. Aun cuando eres hija de muggles.

—Eso no tiene que ver con nada —bufó Hermione, su cara enrojeciéndose—. Ya tenemos teléfonos móviles, ¿por qué narices necesitamos más?

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Porque esos no son los modelos más nuevos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada incrédula, como si simplemente no pudiera ver la lógica en su razonamiento.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido, Ron! No necesitamos teléfonos nuevos, ¡los que tenemos funcionan perfectamente bien!

Percibiendo el principio de otra pelea, él intentó irse lentamente sin llamar mucho la atención. Desafortunadamente para él, Ron tenía otros planes.

—No olvides llevarte éstos, tío —dijo, colocándole en los brazos las cajas que Harry había depositado y sonriéndole—. Le dejé uno a Ginny cuando pasé por allí y le di los de los niños, pero ella insistió en que hablara contigo antes.

—Me pregunto por qué —refunfuñó Hermione desde detrás de su marido, inspeccionando las cajas—. ¡Ron! ¡Éstos son los últimos modelos! ¿Cuánto te has gastado en ellos?

Éste se encogió de hombros mientras abría una.

—No sé, sólo saqué el dinero y la dependienta hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry y Hermione contemplaron a Ron.

—Muy bien, eso es todo, vamos a devolverlos —dijo Hermione crispadamente, apilando las cajas y metiéndolas de nuevo en las bolsas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡He pagado mucho por ellos!

—¡Y sin ninguna razón, además! Un móvil, o incluso dos, se puede entender, Ron, pero ¿ocho?

—Diez, si cuentas el mío y el de Ginny.

—¡Ronald!

—Muy bien, vosotros dos, es suficiente. Ron, Hermione tiene razón. Realmente no vamos a darle ningún uso a estos móviles. Especialmente los niños. ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer ellos con teléfonos muggles? No quiero que se acostumbren a ellos a una edad tan temprana, y ya sabes que no funcionan en ningún lugar cercano a los encantamientos de Hogwarts, mucho menos bajo ellos —razonó Harry, apartando las cajas de sus brazos.

—Ah —dijo Ron, y Hermione abofeteó su brazo—. ¡Oye!

—Por el amor de Dios, Ronald, para ya de gastar dinero en basura, por favor —dijo Hermione severamente.

—Bueno, ésa es mi señal para salir —dijo Harry, justo cuando Ron abrió la boca para replicar.

—Oh, espera, te empaquetaré algunas de las galletas para Ginny y para ti —dijo Hermione, vaciando una de las bolsas más pequeñas y metiendo en ella la mitad de las galletas.

—Gracias —dijo él, y Hermione asintió, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación—. Er, Hermione, ya sé dónde está el flu…

—Más vale que decidas cómo lidiar con tu… situación, y mejor hazlo rápido. Puedo guardarlo en secreto de Ron tanto como me sea posible, pero tú vives con Ginny, y ella es mucho más lista de lo que le han dado crédito de ser. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo —dijo Hermione en un susurro apurado.

Él asintió y la abrazó brevemente antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

—Oh, y, ¿Harry? —llamó ella cuando él se metió bajo la repisa de la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flu.

—¿Sí?

—Cuídate.

* * *

 **12:02 PM**

—Oh, bien, en el momento perfecto. Aquí, ayúdame con esto.

Caminó hacia donde Ginny estaba intentando mantener suspendida en el aire una pancarta más bien grande y tomó uno de los extremos para aguantarla fija.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, curioso, inclinándose para ver la pancarta en blanco.

—Un poco más alto, Harry, eso es —dijo Ginny, ocupada, ignorando la pregunta. Él elevó la mano mientras ella se las amañaba con el otro extremo, agitando su varita lentamente para que no se cayera.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo mientras ella daba un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo.

—Para el cumpleaños de Angie —fue la distraída respuesta, y él suspiró, mirándola fijar el extremo a la cortina.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que sostener esto? —gritó él cuando ella salió de la habitación, murmurando para sí misma.

—¡Un minuto más! Dios, actúas como si te estuviera forzando a ello —fue la respuesta amortiguada, y él suspiró.

Últimamente, su relación con Ginny se había tornado un poco… tensa… si tenía que decirlo de una forma amable. Al principio, había pensado que era su culpa, considerando lo mucho que había estado fuera —debido a todo el trabajo como Auror— y su reciente insomnio, pero Ginny no lo estaba mejorando.

Inicialmente, ella no se había quejado tanto, diciendo que entendía que su trabajo era importante, pero durante el último par de meses estaba constantemente a la defensiva. El estrés por los próximos torneos que ella se suponía que iba a cubrir estaba teniendo sus estragos. No había que preguntarse por qué —considerando el temperamento, ya de por sí intenso, de ella— Harry había decidido mandar a sus hijos a las casas de sus primos en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Era eso, o lidiar con todo el mundo gritando al borde de sus cuerdas vocales y Lily llorando incesantemente.

Decidió tomarse una semana libre en el trabajo cuando los niños regresaran de su fin de semana en la Madriguera, y Ginny había prometido hacer lo mismo, pero él podía notar que no estaba totalmente contenta acerca de ello. De hecho, parecía volverse más gruñona por cada hora, quejándose constantemente por una cosa o la otra y limpiando la casa una y otra vez innecesariamente.

Necesitaba un descanso de la vida diaria. Necesitaban un descanso, y él había planeado hacer uso de la próxima semana para solamente eso, pero, de algún modo, tenía la corazonada de que Ginny tenía otros planes.

—Ginny, ¿tengo que sujetar esto? ¿O puedo simplemente levitarlo? —gritó cuando no parecía que su mujer fuera a volver pronto.

No hubo respuesta, él maldijo en voz baja y, sacando su varita, apuntó a la pancarta.

—Wingardium Leviosa.

El gran banderín se ondeó y luego se quedó inmóvil en su sitio. Levantó lentamente la varita hasta que ambos extremos estuvieron nivelados y, entonces, asintió.

Ginny vino apresuradamente justo entonces, sus brazos cargados con coloridas decoraciones de fiesta. Le dirigió una mirada a la pancarta flotante, luego a la varita de Harry y, con un asentimiento aparentemente satisfecho, se ocupó de lo suyo. Él suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sillón más próximo, recostándose, descansando el codo en el brazo de la butaca y manteniendo la pancarta levitando en el aire.

—Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente tengo que mantener esto colgando en el aire cuando, claramente, no estás haciendo nada con él? —preguntó al fin, cuando Ginny comenzó a elaborar algunas de las decoraciones.

—Oh, ahora puedes bajarlo —respondió ella despreocupadamente, sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cansado como estaba por su insomnio y todo el estrés reciente, bajó con cuidado la pancarta hasta el suelo, se relajó y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

Un minuto después, Ginny comenzó a tararear una canción que él reconoció de su boda. Era la del primer baile que habían compartido. Sonrió, permitiéndole a la melodía mecerle hacia el muy necesitado reino del sueño.

* * *

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, fue para ver un océano ardiente. Gritó cuando las olas de lava lamieron la orilla de roca y salió corriendo hacia la peña escarpada, escapando de las ondulaciones fundidas._

 _Ya había escalado bastante en la inestable cima, cuando comenzó a desmoronarse, convirtiéndose en arena fina bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Mirando cómo los granos oscuros se deslizaban por su palma, se estremeció cuando el canto estridente de un pájaro reverberó sobre él._

 _Un fénix planeaba en círculos justo debajo de las nubes tormentosas, sus alas incendiadas extendidas y su pico abierto en el canto. Él apenas podía oír sus chillidos afligidos, mientras las olas continuaban estrellándose contra las rocas, su toque fundido devorando todo aquello con lo que entraban en contacto._

 _El fénix continuaba cantando mientras él comenzó a escalar las rocas que se derrumbaban, los apoyos para sus pies cayendo una vez levantaba los dedos de ellos. Jadeando, asfixiado por el humo que se elevaba desde el océano de lava, luchó por ascender; sus ojos humedeciéndose al intentar ver a través de la espesa nube de polvo._

 _Acababa de llegar a la cumbre, exclamando con alegría, cuando una sombra surgió del borde. Tanteando en busca de su varita, se percató de que no la tenía consigo, y contempló cómo el humo se dispersó para revelar la sonrisa de desprecio en la cara de Voldemort._

 _En su momento de conmoción, su agarre en la sucia superficie se escurrió, y él cayó, directo al océano ardiente… directo al infierno._

* * *

Se despertó con una sacudida, pasándose una mano por el pelo y descubriéndolo húmedo por el sudor. Se incorporó, desorientado y confundido. Le tomó un momento encontrar su varita y otro más, invocar sus gafas. Se las colocó sobre el puente de la nariz y escaneó la sala de estar.

El Sol había descendido, de modo que había estado durmiendo durante una buena parte de la tarde, y las decoraciones de Ginny ya no estaban esparcidas por el suelo. De hecho, parecía que no había habido signo de actividad en esa habitación por un rato.

Entrando en pánico, y todavía desorientado por la pesadilla, se levantó torpemente del sillón, llamando a su esposa.

—¡Ginny! ¿Gin, dónde estás?

Miró la manta que le habían echado encima y la recogió justo en el momento en el que Ginny entraba precipitadamente en la habitación.

—Estoy aquí, Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó ella, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos con preocupación.

Él sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó, besándole el pelo.

—No, no es nada. Pensé que no estabas en casa.

—Estaba en tu estudio —dijo ella, abrazándolo y dirigiéndole una mirada escrutadora—. ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

—No —contestó él, casi forzadamente, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

«Sospecha que mis pesadillas han vuelto.»

—No, no la tuve, sólo que me levanté y no vi la pancarta y demás y pensé que te habías ido.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me iría? Trasladé todo a tu estudio sólo porque allí tengo más acceso a productos de papelería.

—Sí —dijo él, riendo levemente. Estaba siendo paranoico sin ninguna razón. Las pesadillas le estaban empezando a afectar bastante más de lo que a él le habría gustado.

—¿Harry?

—Sí, no, tienes razón. Sólo entré en pánico, lo siento.

Ella lo miró durante un momento más y luego le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña.

—¿Por qué no te preparo una taza de té? —preguntó, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Eso estaría genial, gracias —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la isla de cocina, dándole un momento para que se calmara. Él respiró temblorosamente y pasó la punta de su varita por su cuerpo y su ropa, limpiándose con un simple encantamiento refrescante con el que Hermione y Ginny se habían topado al intentar enseñar a los niños a lavarse solos.

Caminó hacia la encimera y se sentó en el taburete, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y echándose hacia delante con un suspiro. Mantuvo los ojos medio cerrados mientras contemplaba a Ginny verter el té en una taza bastante grande y colocarla frente a él.

—Pareces cansado —comentó levemente cuando él tomó la taza sin queja.

—Una semana dura en el trabajo —murmuró, bebiendo el líquido hirviente y deleitándose en el ardor en la garganta.

Ella canturreó mientras hurgaba en la alacena y sacaba una botella de aguardiente del fondo de un armarito. Se la tendió y él alzó las cejas.

—¿Alcohol antes de cenar? —preguntó, aunque empujó la taza hacia ella y le dejó verter una generosa cantidad en ella.

—No todos los días te sientas y te relajas y tomas un poco de aguardiente con el té —respondió, cogiendo otro vaso para ella.

—¿Alguna vez he tomado aguardiente con el té?

—Exacto —dijo ella, inclinando su vaso hacia él y lanzándole una sonrisa tímida.

Él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ampliamente por eso. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en que la Ginny enérgica con la que se había casado resurgiera sobre aquella estresada y fácil de enfadar en la que se había convertido últimamente.

—Entonces —comenzó él, cuando ella se bebió su vaso de un trago—, estaba pensando que realmente deberíamos pasar esta semana lejos de casa, como habíamos planeado. Llevar a los niños por ahí. Pasarlo bien.

La miró mientras ella se echaba otra copa y le daba vueltas al líquido oscuro, contemplándolo atentamente.

—O quizás la semana entera no —dijo él rápidamente, no queriendo arruinar la atmósfera familiar que habían creado—. Al menos unos pocos días después de que los niños vuelvan de…

—No puedo.

Tomando un largo trago de su taza, él permitió que el ardor enfurecido del aguardiente dejara un rastro en su garganta antes de bajarla y suspirar profundamente. Había esperado esto antes o después, pero habría preferido que fuera después.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó, conscientemente manteniendo fuera de su voz el tono acusador.

—Es el cumpleaños de Angie…

—Como ya me has contado. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con qué?

Ella compuso un gesto de dolor por lo afilado de su tono, pero él no se molestó en disculparse por ello; apuró el resto de su taza y se echó más aguardiente.

—Harry, ¿no has tomado ya suficiente…?

—Responde la pregunta.

Ella suspiró y tamborileó sobre el vaso, clavando los ojos en la encimera y negándose a enfrentar la mirada de él. Frustrado por ello, extendió el brazo y, colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla, la forzó a mirarlo. Sin embargo, en el segundo en el que vio la confusión en sus ojos, su enfado pareció disiparse, aunque no desapareció completamente. Lo que había sido un estruendo furioso se había convertido en un suave seseo.

—Ginny —la instó, y ella lo apartó, dejando caer la mirada otra vez.

Él esperó, sabiendo que, al final, se lo contaría. Si había aprendido algo de estar casado con ella durante algo más de una década, era que Ginny era una persona que necesitaba que le dieran espacio y mucha paciencia. Ella iría adelante con lo que fuera que quería decir por sí misma, y presionarla al final no ayudaría. De hecho, coaccionarla provocaba el efecto contrario.

—Es sólo que —comenzó finalmente, después de juguetear con distintas cosas que había en la encimera— Angie dijo una cosa hace unas semanas… y pensé que sería una buena idea…

Cuando no continuó después de una pausa insoportablemente larga, él se removió en su sitio y preguntó:

—¿Qué dijo?

Ginny alzó la mirada y él reconoció instantáneamente la culpa y el miedo en sus ojos. Ella pensaba que estaba haciendo algo terrible. Saber eso lo aplacó más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber dicho. Podía adivinar cuál era este gran plan de Angelina, pero quería oírlo de ella, de modo que relajó sus facciones en una sonrisa reconfortante y asintió.

Ella inhaló profundamente y soltó todo lo que quería decir tan rápido como pudo.

—Angie consiguió una semana libre de las Arpías por el esguince de muñeca. Le han indicado estrictamente que no juegue hasta que el entrenamiento para el torneo comience. Así que, ya que tiene unos días libres de todas formas y su cumpleaños es dentro de poco, quería llevarnos a las chicas de viaje.

Inseguro de por qué exactamente a Ginny le había costado tanto contarle esto, frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente.

—Vale, muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

Ginny lo miró, una expresión incrédula en su cara.

—¿Te parece bien que vaya?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Probablemente Angelina lo esté pasando duro, teniendo prohibido el quidditch y tal. Además, sé que has estado un tanto estresada por lo de cubrir el torneo esta temporada, así que creo que te vendrá bien.

Dando sorbos a su bebida, contempló a Ginny titubear, pareciendo haber perdido las palabras. Realmente, no estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba reaccionando de esta forma, y se preguntó si algún día lo descubriría.

—Bueno… Supongo, pero…

—¿Pero? —dio pie él, relajándose en su asiento.

—Pero has estado deseando hacer este viaje por siglos, e incluso solicitaste días libres en el trabajo y todo…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya habías hecho planes hace un tiempo, asumo, y ya sé cómo de importante es tu amistad con Angelina… Además, todavía puedo llevar a los niños por ahí, aunque realmente no será lo mismo sin ti.

Ella medio suspiró, medio resolló, mientras lo abrazó incómodamente por encima de la mesa, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Oh, Harry, gracias por entenderlo.

—Soy tu marido, eso es lo que hago —dijo, alzando su taza en un brindis.

Ella rio alegremente, casi saltando sobre la encimera y besándolo de nuevo, prácticamente corriendo fuera de la habitación con un apresurado:

—Tengo que contarle a todo el mundo las buenas noticias.

Él la contempló desaparecer por la puerta y regresó a su bebida, clavando los ojos en los restos de ella al fondo de la taza. Una sensación agobiante tironeaba en la parte de atrás de su mente, pero la ignoró, se bebió el último poquito de aguardiente y se dirigió al fregadero para enjuagar la taza.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Ginny no le estaba contando, y definitivamente no le estaba contando toda la verdad, saldría a la luz antes o después. Se preguntó brevemente si este viaje era lo que le la había puesto en un humor tan de perros últimamente y concluyó que su conversación había sido para mejor.

Los niños estarían en casa en menos de un día, y sus pesadillas no se iban a ninguna parte, así que una Ginny más contenta era mejor. Sería más sencillo guardar su insomnio en secreto cuando ella estuviera ocupada haciendo lo que quería hacer que cuando pudiera constantemente sentir su mirada sobre él durante todo el día.

Suspiró, decidiendo que también debería terminar esa pizca de papeleo que le quedaba, puesto que no iba a dormir nada esa noche.

* * *

 **[24 de octubre de 2011]**

 **3:34 AM**

Se despertó con un susto y parpadeó, estirándose al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre el papeleo. Las luces estaban apagadas e imaginó que había sido Ginny. Bostezando, miró el reloj sobre la mesa y sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

«¿Las tres y media? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?»

Se rascó la barbilla, mirando alrededor, el sueño nublando su vista. Gruñendo bajito, estiró la mano hacia la lámpara de escritorio, cuando escuchó un crujido a su lado. Se puso rígido, ahora muy despierto, todos sus sentidos enfocados en el sonido suave a su izquierda.

Alcanzando su varita lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la agitó para que la puerta se cerrara en silencio. Incapaz de distinguir la figura oscura, quien aparentemente no se había dado cuenta todavía de que se había despertado, agitó la varita de nuevo y todas las luces en el estudio de encendieron.

Bizqueando por la súbita luminosidad, sólo le tomó un momento reconocer quién era el intruso.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, agachada para recoger algo. Incorporándose rápidamente, lo contempló con cautela, sus mejillas ruborizadas y una expresión culpable en su rostro.

—Yo… sólo estaba… —balbució, haciendo señas hacia la pila de decoraciones de fiesta y la pancarta enrollada bajo su brazo.

Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ginny, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella depositó las cosas en sus brazos con cuidado y se volvió para encararlo, quitándose el pelo corto de la cara.

—Pensé en llamarte para que vinieras a la cama, pero te vi durmiendo, e intenté despertarte, pero, cuando no lo hiciste, decidí que no quería molestarte, y estaba a punto de irme…

—¿Y de repente se te ocurrió llevarte las serpentinas contigo? —preguntó él, el recelo evidente en su voz.

—No, sólo pensé… Casi tropiezo con ellas, así que las estaba recogiendo…

—¿Con las luces apagadas?

—¡No quería despertarte!

Él sacudió la cabeza, totalmente desconfiado. La irritación se estaba elevando hacia la superficie, y no estaba de humor como para escuchar a su esposa mentirle a la cara en medio de la noche.

—Vuelve a la cama —le dijo con suavidad, cuando ella pareció que quería decir algo más. Ya fuera por su expresión, o su tono de voz, o lo que fuere, ella simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Justo antes de salir, sin embargo, empacó las serpentinas y la pancarta y todo lo demás en sus brazos y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Él se quedó mirando la madera negra y se revolvió el pelo con frustración.

Había tenido la impresión de que el raro comportamiento de Ginny se debía al hecho de que él había estado tenso y malhumorado últimamente, al estrés de su trabajo y, después de su conversación anterior, al cumpleaños de Angelina —por alguna extraña razón—, pero la forma en que actuaba era demasiado sospechosa. Rechinando los dientes, regresó a su papeleo inacabado, haciendo a un lado a Ginny y su relación problemática para la mañana.

* * *

 **N.d.A.: ¡Adivinad quién está de vuelta con otro multi-capítulos! Eso es, ¡yo! ¡Yay!**

 **Entonces, he estado queriendo escribir Drarry desde hace siglos y finalmente he decidido, después del previo one-shot Drarry ( _Resanesco_ ) que escribí, que ya era tiempo de ponerse a ello.**

 **Esta historia se enfoca en las relaciones de Harry, principalmente con Ginny, Hermione y otra gente, hasta que aterriza en Drarry. Así que digamos que esta es una sucesión de eventos lenta y gradual y, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, pongo fechas y horas para cada sección de la historia porque es una cronología con un transcurso muy lento, en comparación con mis otros dos.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, y no quiero irme por las ramas, ¡así que por favor dejad un review con vuestros pensamientos! ¡Los reviews son tan preciados para mí como el Drarry lo es, así que ya sabéis qué hacer!**

 **P.D.: Muchísimas gracias a mis increíbles betas, nymphxdora y lokilette. ¡Son fantabulosas, de modo que aseguraos de echarle un vistazo a sus perfiles ( _N.d.T.: Sí, bueno, si alguien aquí sabe inglés, por supuesto_ )!**

 **¡Mucho amor!**

 **Arty.**

* * *

 **N.d.T.: Seguramente vaya traduciendo los capítulos de forma irregular (no se me da bien mantener una rutina, incluso cuando no estoy escribiendo yo), pero, en la otra mano, The Lady Arturia tiene subidos unos treinta y seis capítulos, así que tengo material con el que trabajar. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. ¡Besos, gentecita!**


End file.
